The invention relates to a fan module, in particular for airconditioning systems in vehicles, having an electric motor and a fan rotor, wherein the electric motor and the fan rotor are arranged on a rotor shaft and are connected to one another by means of a drive connection, and wherein the electric motor is configured to drive the fan rotor via the drive connection.
The passenger compartment in vehicles is ventilated for the purpose of airconditioning, for increasing the comfort and for the sake of travelling safety by means of a ventilation system to which a heating and/or airconditioning system is connected. In order to feed the air into the passenger compartment, a fan module is connected to the ventilation system, said fan module sucking in fresh air from the surroundings of the vehicle and directing it into the heating and/or airconditioning system in order to bring the sucked-in air to the desired temperature. The air which flows through the passenger compartment is usually carried out of the passenger compartment through ventilation slits, for example on the parcel shelf.
The fan module which is connected to the ventilation system is usually constructed as a radial compressor which is driven by an electric motor. The electric motor is integrated here in terms of its design into the fan module and is usually embodied as a brushless electric motor in the form of an external rotor. In order to transmit the torque of the electric motor to a fan rotor of the fan module, the fan module usually has a shaft-hub connection which is embodied as a positively locking or frictionally locking connection. Owing to the large temperature range in which the fan module is used, the shaft-hub connection must be of high quality in order to transmit the torque of the electric motor to the fan rotor reliably and quietly.